Jenis' story- the eternal diva
by Sweetly Delightful
Summary: How would you feel if you were just a little voice inside your head and had no control over your own actions? Jenis' life and thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Professor Layton and the eternal diva-the story of Jenis.**

**This is something that I thought about when I was watching the eternal diva. I mean, how would you feel if you let your best friend take over your life to stay alive? So yeah, I'm writing this because of that and also because I made my friend watch the movie with me and she reads my fan fics so she won't be completely conflusbed (What a cool word)**

Melina's chewing the pen lid anxiously.

Well technically it's me who's chewing the pen, because it's my mouth and my entire body but I'm no longer in control of my own body.

*sigh* I guess I should stop complaining about everything, I mean, this is what it costs to keep Melina alive and I definitely don't want her to die. But sometimes I just feel like I want to do something that I choose to do, like, spontaneously.

_What do you think, Jenis?_ asks Melina. She's trying to think of a story that will convince Professor Layton to come to the theatre that involves eternal life. He'll come anyway, without a story, but we need him to investigate Melina's dad so that he stops kidnapping hosts for Melina.

Oh yeah! Melina's dad!

_It'll probably involve your dad's latest host_ I reply silently. It's really cool being able to talk to Melina in my/our head/s. In fact, it's probably the only thing I like about this whole process.

_Brilliant! Thanks, Jenis!_ Melina smiles(well technically I smile-oh you get the idea) and begins scribbling some tosh about her in the little seven-year-old's body meeting me/Melina(only the Professor doesn't know that) in a café.

_Remind me how to do your signature again_ says Melina

_It's a massive scribbled J with the other letters in small messy handwriting._

_Got it! I'll just put the tickets in and then we can send it! Hopefully he can stop father._

And then you'll leave me, I think. I'm not stupid. I know Melina feels bad about being in my body and controlling my life but I honestly don't mind if it means that she doesn't die. I need to stop letting slip the little phrases that imply I don't want her here.

If Melina leaves(dies) because she feels guilty about being in my body, I don't know what I'll do.

**So yeah this is probably a one-off unless you guys want me to do more…if you do then leave a review telling me to carry on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Layton and the eternal diva-the story of Jenis

So I was going to make this a one off but thanks to a positive review from abitat eco (thank you) I'm making another chapter. This is probably going to turn into the story of the eternal diva but hey, whatever let's just do this.

I was standing at the window that overlooks the courtyard when I saw it. A little red car that had a very high roof.

_He's here_ I cried excitedly to Melina. _We need to go find the girl or Melina or whatever you want to call her._

_I think her name is Nina, but you're right, we do. Where is she though?_

_I don't know…let's ask Mr Whistler! _

_You're right! Father will know where she is. He always keeps tabs on the hosts_

Melina sounded bitter and sad. She considered the real her to be the one that resided in me, not the half her, half other people that her dad had somehow created with his detragon and it made her sad that the real her wasn't the one that was interacting with her dad. I mean, as the opera singer, I only talk to Mr Whistler in a professional way.

"Mr Whistler, you haven't um…seen Melina anywhere, have you?" said Melina/me.

"Jenis, there you are," he cried, completely ignoring our question. "The opera is in under an hour and you're not even in costume yet! Where have you been?"

"Well you see-"

"You need to put your make-up on. And your hair isn't done! And don't forget, you need to warm up before you go on stage, my dear."

"But-"

"Come come, Jenis, we don't want to start the opera late, especially with the surprise we have planned for the end."

"What surprise? And who's we? And I-"

He ushered us into my dressing room and I tried to rid myself of the feeling that someone had been listening to us the whole time.

So whaddya think? If you haven't watched the movie, go do it now(yes that means you)and then you'll get it. Promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenis' story-the eternal diva**

**I'm sorry I didn't update for a while but I'm currently writing three fanfics so lay it off, okay? I've got a lot on my mind. Now, on with the story!**

I cannot believe no one clapped. That was an awesome performance! It was amazing! You know, there's a reason I'm a famous opera singer!

Then a man walks onto the stage. And starts talking about eternal life. And I think, here we go, no-one here was came to listen to me sing and it crushes me, because the only person here who clapped was the Professor and he did not come to hear me sing. He came to solve Melina's family issues.

Then I'm expecting Melina to pick up on that thought, but she doesn't. Phew.

_Jenis…hesayswe'reallgoingtodie._

_WHAT? _I actually start paying attention to what he's saying and it's not good. Then I realize my body is shaking

Much as I think trembling and everything makes me look a bit, you know, weak, I can totally understand how Melina's feeling.

Melina is/was the most self-sacrificing person I have ever met. Like seriously, she was prepared to leave my body in an instant-she's only still here to stop her dad. So obviously she now feels really guilty about inviting the Professor along to the opera.

I can't believe how far Mr Whistler is actually going for this. He's employed some guy to stage a game for eternal life-this is pretty serious business. All the more reason for Melina to stay so she can stop…this.

Suddenly a man rushes forward to the stage. _Who's that?_ asks Melina.

_No idea_ I reply.

"Fear not! I am Inspector Grosky of the yard. My finely honed investigation showed that something suspicious would happen in this theatre tonight, and I am here to put a stop to it! Ladies and gentleman, no one will lose their lives. I, Inspector Grosky of the yard have arrested this diabolical criminal."

"Are you quite sure of that, Inspector?" The Professor! Suddenly I feel my body rush forward. I'm in control! No! I quickly bury myself again but Melina struggles to get back into me. The overall effect leaves me almost falling onto the stage.

I can't believe it. I almost forced Melina out! I need to be more careful. Her hold on me isn't as good as it was in the beginning and soon if I break out like that, she'll disappear forever.

Then the Inspector catches my attention. I feel my eyes widen. It was just a puppet! I look at Mr Whistler. Actually he looks pretty shell-shocked for someone who just orchestrated a game for eternal life. Unless…he didn't?

"Ladies and gentlemen, without further interruption, let us begin our journey to eternal life." The ground shakes. People are screaming.

_We need to go, Melina._

_Yes._

We run through the maze of corridors that is called a theatre until we come across what used to be an entrance.

Used to be.

_We're on a ship! We're sailing out to sea!_

_Calm down Melina._

Then we see the girl. The latest Melina singing to the sea. It's Melina's special song of the sea!

_But that's not how it goes! It's E, C, E, G, A! Little pretender!_

_I know. You really hate her don't you?_

_Well…hate is a strong word_.

We turn around and try to navigate through the theatre. Then we hear music.

_Father! The detragon!_

Following the music, we manage to get to the backstage area. You can hear the audience (who didn't come to hear me perform) arguing with Mr Whistler a mile away. Which is good, as this ship is probably a mile long.

We push through the curtains and onto the stage.

"Professor!"

**Hope you guys like that chapter! See yap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jenis' story-the eternal diva**

**So yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry I didn't update but I am an idiot and started about 4 fanfics to celebrate the start of the holidays. *face palm* So updates are probably about to get slow.**

"I'm sorry, Professor. I never dreamed anything like this would happen, really I didn't!" It's not a bad start, but the Professor is really good. He will notice that I'm Melina soon enough, but we need to make that as far away as possible.

_You sound too nervous. Be a bit more relaxed, I was really close to the Professor. He doesn't mind that you invited him to the theatre, he'll probably just say it was his duty as a gentleman to come,_ I instruct Melina. As if on cue, the Professor starts talking.

"Please don't apologise. Is it not the duty of every true gentleman _(told you!)_ to help a lady in need?"

Melina smiles, and I know she likes the Professor. "Oh you haven't changed at all, Professor-"

_Stop! It's just Professor!_ I screech in my head. We've practised and practised but Melina always calls him Professor Layton. Which isn't what I used to call him so it's no good.

"Where is the little girl from your letter?" Hmm…that's odd. Straight down to business. Usually the Professor is distracted by little things before he starts properly investigating. Perhaps the whole, lose your lives in a game for eternal life thing has made him realize how little time we have.

Melina isn't thrown by this question and is quick to respond. "I haven't seen her since this morning-

_You liar Melina, we saw her just now!_

_Well we can't tell him that!_

"-I asked Mr Whistler, but, well, he said I should concentrate on my performance.

_That, Melina, is an understatement._

"Ladies and gentlemen," booms the voice from earlier. " Now we are all passengers together on the Crown Petone, it is time for our little puzzle-solving game to begin."

There are murmurs and whispers from the audience still left in the theatre.

"The rules are very simple. The winner, meaning the last player left, receives eternal life."

"Professor," whispers the little boy.

"I don't see that any of us have a choice but to play this game Luke." Says the Professor, looking round. Melina touches the pendant she gave me.

_This is all my fault Jenis, _she says. _Father must have done this to help his scheme in some way._

_It's okay, Melina. The Professor will help us._

"Let us begin with Puzzle number 001. Look around you, ladies and gentlemen. Look for the oldest thing you can see and gather by it. Sounds simple but there is a catch."

A spotlight lights up the stage and out of the floor rises…

_My music player!_ gasps Melina.

And it is Melina's music player. I remember it from her bedroom. It must be Mr Whistler doing this game.

The music player begins to play.

"When the music stops, your time is up. If you want eternal life, you must go to it." People begin to run around, but I try to think like the Professor.

"The oldest thing you can see…" Luke pockets his notebook. "Professor, let's look."

"Yes." says the Professor thoughtfully.

"I'll come too," says Melina quickly. The Professor smiles.

"Of course."

We walk around, Melina scanning the walls doubtfully. Finally, Luke voices what we've all been thinking.

"Professor, this ship is full of antiques, the answer could be anything!"

"Hmm…" says the Professor.

_What do you think, Jenis?_ asks Melina. _I reckon it's that rock over there._

_**Look for the oldest thing you can see…**_

_No! Dammit, Melina we've got to go back to the theatre! Now! Ask the Professor, he'll know!_

_But what's the answer, Jenis?_

We've now reached the foyer and Melina is still confused. So is Luke.

"So…what's the answer?" The Professor goes into thinking pose and I plea to Melina again.

_If you tell him, he will understand and we will not die! I promise!_

_But Jenis-_

" Ah! I've got it! Come on! Let's go back to the theatre."

_Thank god._

_Jenis, I'm still confused. What's so special about the theatre? Melina asks me as we walk._

_I don't know the specific answer. But he said look for the oldest thing you can see. So it has to be something that we could instantly see. So the theatre must hold the answer._

_I see._

We walked into the theatre. Melina lifted her head to the sky and breathed in the sea air.

That's when I knew what the answer was.

**The end of my incredibly late chapter. I'm sorry. See yap!**


End file.
